The Truth Shall set me Free
by extra rice
Summary: When Sakura thought Sasuke was going to stay with her forever, Sasuke runs away from Konoha to be a missing-nin again. Because of this, she becomes a cold asassin of the village. Will a mission and a newfound acquaintance bring her back to life? SasuSaku.


A/N: Long time my friends!! Here I am, posting my first multi-chaptered story!! Please note that in this story the Tobito (Tobi is Obito) theory is used. The rest of the facts are up to you to read on! Please read!! (and review...) And, thanks to my beta, Frog-Wallet.. She really helped a lot!! Please read and review!! Read the note at the end of the story to know more!

* * *

"The Truth Shall set me Free"

* * *

Sakura looked outside the window. The rain was pouring very hard. The whole village was covered in fog and no one seemed to be outside. The streets were silent and empty, yet still illuminated by the lamps. The night was dark and dreary, and there was a mysterious air surrounding the whole village.

She felt nostalgic as she looked at the site. She checked her calendar. "Great," she sarcastically said.

It was the same day her heart broke four years in the past. Her heart felt heavy and she could hardly breathe. She felt like she was going to die immediately without any decent reason. Suddenly, an unfamiliar liquid dropped from her dark green eyes. She frowned as she saw the teardrop fall from her cheeks. She promised to herself the day he left that she would never cry again, and this was a great shock to her.

"Sasuke..." Her chest tightened more. She clutched it, trying to withstand the pain. She felt a pang in her chest that refused to go away. She sneered with disgust. "What is this, poison?"

For four years, she lived without emotions. She never got hit in battles due to her expertise in dodging. She was also a loner too and never socialized with her friends. She isolated herself from all of Konoha and just became a heartless killing machine. She was always assigned to assassination missions. She was never wounded, poisoned, boxed, or even pinched at. Tsunade tried her best to give life to the girl, but it was of no avail. Sakura was broken beyond repair.

This was the day he first left her when they were still twelve years old, took her first kiss and asked her to be his girlfriend, proposed to her a few years after being her boyfriend, and left for the second time around. She had thought that Sasuke was really going to stay and live a happily ever after with her, but such a feat was not achieved. He left again for an unknown reason.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes for the first time in four years. She wept with her face on the fabric of her pillow. She sobbed loudly. "Sasuke, why did you leave me? I thought- I thought- that-that," she shook her head fiercely and inhaled sharply. "-that you loved me!!"

She shook her head fiercely. "NO!" she paused and regained her breathing. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" she cried harder and her eyes became puffy. "You-you promised me that we will have a loving family and resurrect your clan." She rolled to the wall, still facing the soft pillow. "You said you will love me, and that you had and you still did, but-"

When she suddenly felt Hinata's chakra signature near the door, she became quiet and threw her blanket on her face to act as if she was asleep.

Three knocks were heard, and then a shy female voice broke the utter silence. "Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama has another mission for you. She wants to meet you for mission briefing ASAP."

After the message was relayed, another voice was heard. This voice was a lively and perky one, which Sakura concluded, belonged to Uzumaki Naruto. "Hinata-chan, are you sure Sakura-chan is there?"

"Ha-Hai, Naruto-kun. I already checked and she's lying on her bed right now, but she is awake, which is evident by the chakra in her body."

"Ah, let's go Hinata-chan. I need to file your papers for your pregnancy leave."

"Hai."

As soon as Sakura heard the shutting of the front door, she hopped off her bed and went to her bathroom to take a very quick bath. After doing so, she prepared herself and put on her anbu mask to cover her puffy eyes.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, what is my mission?" Sakura asked the person who summoned her.

The Hokage opened a folder and read the contents out loud.

"An Akatsuki member was caught when he was roaming around Sunagakure. The Suna shinobi tried to kill him, but he was too fast in dodging their moves. You have to choose between these two tasks after you interrogate the man: If he is from Konoha, bring him back here. We will settle his punishment here. However, if he is of a foreign nationality, you should kill him. Do you accept this mission?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Do not hesitate to call for backup. If you want a companion, tell me who right now."

Sakura tapped her forehead protector. "I have been wearing this for twelve years already," she tapped her Anbu mask, "and this is enough proof that I am an experienced kunoichi."

Tsunade just nodded. "Alright, Depart as soon as-"

"-now," Sakura continued for her master and left Tsunade's office. Tsunade could only shake her head. "Sakura, I hope...that, after this mission, you will return to normal..."

* * *

'Crap.'

A raven-haired man swore as he saw the cloak of his partner on the moist grass. His onyx eyes searched his surroundings for any other sign of his comrade, yet he could not find the man who owned the cloak.

Sasuke knew his partner was a weak one; he knew a certain 'weak' woman from his homeland that was far stronger than his partner. He sighed at the thought of the pink-haired medic. She wasn't really 'weak,' but whenever they were together, she submitted herself to him like a slave to a master. He thought of the days when they would kiss, and he was always the dominant one. Anything he wished, she fulfilled.

Sasuke frowned. Those lovely days were over. He left her in the village one more time, which happened when they were engaged for one year already. He was deep on thought of what could have happened if he hadn't. They might have a baby or two by now, and they would have been in each other's arms every night, savouring the company of each other.

His train of thoughts were broken when the woman of his thoughts appeared in a blur. She just took a short rest in the forest, and then sprinted again. Basing on his observations, he found out she was going to Suna and this must be a very important mission, since she was wearing her anbu mask. He fought the urge to go to her, tell her he's sorry and that he loves her, and surrender himself to Konoha AGAIN so that he could live with her and accomplish his second goal in life. He could not do so, however; he had to eliminate all threats to his clan. He was aware of Hoshigaki Kisame's plot for revenge (which involved Sakura as bait) and he didn't want to sacrifice anyone due to his tainted past.

He decided he needed a good amount of rest (he had not been asleep for five nights, just to figure out where in the world his crazy partner had gone to), so he lied on the branch he was sitting on and slept.

* * *

Sakura looked at the man beside her. She couldn't see his face because of his mask, and curiosity loomed over her. "Tobi-san, I never saw your files in Konoha. How should I know if you are lying to me?"

"Ah," Tobi took off his mask. Sakura stared at him for a good five seconds and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Tobi shall give you my identity then. Tobi is really Uchiha Obito, presumed dead for a really long time," he flashed his right Sharingan eye to her, taking her aback.

Suddenly, Kisame came out from nowhere. He grinned maliciously at Sakura and Tobi. "Well, well. What do we have here? Is our little pinky trying to return Tobi-kun to Konoha?"

Sakura glared at him with anger in her eyes. "Go away, shark face." She held Tobi tighter with her chakra strings. "I won't let you take Obito-san back to the Akatsuki. He's coming with me. That is my mission."

"Hahahaha!" Kisame laughed. "I do not care about Tobi-kun's welfare here!" Tobi just gave a hurt expression. "Hey, that bites, you know!" However, Kisame ignored him. "I came to fetch you, pinky."

The bubblegum-haired kunoichi took a kunai out of her pouch. "What do you want from me? You're not lame enough to kidnap me and use me as bait for the nine-tails, I believe."

The man bound by chakra strings smirked. "Didn't Pein-sama tell you to hunt the nine-tails without causing a whole commotion in Konoha? If you want to violate him by getting her and attracting the ninja of Konoha, you'll surely be fish fillet."

"Kuku kuku. I don't care what piercing boy says. Itachi is the only one who disciplines me, and now that he's gone...no one...No one will stop me anymore! I will avenge the loss of a great acquaintance!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Um, no offense, Kisame, but that was so...gay..."

Kisame flashed angry and bloodshot eyes on her. "Keep on teasing me, kunoichi. That way, killing you would be a lot more tasty and satisfying..." Kisame licked his lips, wanting to kill her immediately. However, when he lunged to Sakura, Tobi caught her with his time-space jutsu just on time before she was sliced in half. Sakura panted in fear. Tobi exclaimed, "Hey! That's not fair at all! Sakura-san didn't do anything to Itachi at all! Stay away from her!"

"Oi," Kisame growled with a face evident of bloodlust. Tobi was shocked at the new and scary expression on the psychopath Loch Ness relative, and so did Sakura. The unmasked man grabbed the woman and used his time-space jutsu again to run away to a far safer place.

When Sakura blinked, she found herself in front of the gates of Konoha and on the arms of Tobi. She immediately jumped off his arms and tried to gain balance, but her legs gave away mysteriously. Tobi caught her from falling and noticed the gash at her abdomen. He shook his head. "So that's why. You're weak right now, Sakura-san. Perhaps you should rest here first. I can't risk myself going in the gates with you in that condition." Sakura nodded slowly, having a sudden jolt of trust for the man in front of her. They looked around the forest for a place where they will not be found by the anbu, and when they caught sight of a wide bush, both of them looked at each other and nodded, walking towards the bush and squirming their way into the bush.

Sakura fell asleep, even in the presence of a dangerous man, due to loss of chakra and immense weakness. Lying down a couple of meters away from Tobi, she dozed. Tobi looked at her masked face, shaking his head in regret. "Sakura-san, I'm so sorry for you. You know why he left, right? He loves you so much--too much, to the extent of withstanding the sorrow of parting with you," he closed his eyes and continue to whisper, as if talking to himself, "Tobi just hopes you haven't given up on him, Sakura-san. Please." He took off her mask, and his eyes softened at her innocent face. "I don't know what got in Sasuke to decide to leave you, but if I were him, I wouldn't have. I would have stayed and protected you from any harm. How long had it been? Oh, I think, four years?"

Sakura was a bit motionless, and Tobi just slapped himself for his stupidity. "Man, Tobi should sleep already." He then joined her in her sleep, curling against her.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: So that was the first chapter of "The Truth Shall set me Free" my dears! Now, I'm not going to force you to review to me. I just hope that you would try to even save a little sweat for this poor writer...It's just a button away...and some keyboard action...that's all the author's asking for...

By the way, Thanks a lot to my beta, Frog-wallet!! She really took off some grammatical errors and added details and words...I hope you enjoyed it.. I promise to all of you that when I get my fifth review on or before May 13, I will update this story as soon as May 15! So, go and review!! Please, flames are not included in the five reviews list.. :)

Please, and I really mean this...Help the newbie!!

* * *

Love,

The Legendary Kanin

**Beta-ed by Frog-Wallet**


End file.
